At the Club
by ladymerc
Summary: An alternate ending to the club scene in JJ's ep 7 . Spoilers if you haven't seen Ep 6.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone - you may have seen this over on LJ if you post there - but thought I'd give it a go here since I love a ton of the fics on here! :) Hope you like - I have 3 more chapters already written, and just working on the last bit so let me know what you think and I will post some more :) Thanks for reading!

**Emily's POV**

Emily was drunk. Or was well on her way to being drunk. She held the bottle with one hand, the other waving in the air to the beat of the music. She didn't know who was playing, and she didn't particularly care. She just wanted to drift away. She wanted the pain to stop, if only for one night.

When Thomas had given her the ticket to the club earlier that day, she wasn't sure she wanted to go out at all. Going out meant facing people, meant facing the world. She wasn't sure she was ready for that. But well – Thomas has that smile that is very hard to refuse. And maybe a night out would do her some good. Get her mind off things. Off _her_. (As if that were possible)

She had arrived before everyone else and was glad for it. It had given her a chance to just be herself. Someone she was just getting to know as she slowly climbed her way out of Katie's shadow. It was hard being twins. No one really got that. Or maybe it was just hard being the introverted twin. People just assumed that her and Katie were the best of friends and went on and on about how _they _wished they had a twin. Her mum kept saying it would get better, that in a few years time she would be so thankful for their closeness and the bond that few experience. She knew her mum was probably right, but was having a hard time believing it lately.

Emily had spent a few minutes flirting with the bartender so he would give her some free drinks. She learned a few things from Katie that were rather useful and while he was off serving another customer, she had grabbed the bottle of vodka from behind the counter and made her way to the dance floor. The live music was rather good and it was easy to get lost in the crowd around her. Before she knew it, half the bottle was gone and her hands were in the air and her body swayed gently with the rhythm. She ran a hand through her hair and took another swig. She felt the liquid burn down her throat but didn't care. For the first time in a long time she wasn't thinking about Naomi. _Oh shit_, she thought. Well, she hadn't been thinking about her.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she once again focused on the band. As she listened to the lyrics, to the eerie voice singing "You can go to sleep now baby, I've got the world outside", she wished someone would say that to her. She wanted few things more than to curl up in Naomi's arms while she told her it was okay, that Emily could sleep now.

Being with Naomi at the lake a few days prior had been the best time of her life so far. It had been awkward and full of "what do we do now" moments, but it had been perfect for Emily. Then later that night, the cat flap incident had given Emily so much hope. She'd thought that maybe Naomi was coming to terms with what was going on between them and would be ready for something real. They'd sat for hours before eventually drifting off, still holding hands through the door. However, when she awakened later that morning, the other girl was gone. She'd left a note that simply said: "Thank you." For what, Emily wasn't entirely sure. But the text she'd sent later that day had gone unanswered and she didn't want to push. Didn't want to mar whatever had transpired that night. Naomi had finally admitted that she did have feelings for her, but Emily could tell she was scared and confused.

Taking another long drink, she resigned herself to the beats once more and raised both hands in the air, jumping around with the crowd and forced herself to concentrate only on the music. She felt arms come around her and she closed her eyes wishing it was her. Maybe on this night, in this darkened club, Naomi would feel free enough to touch her this way. But she knew in her heart that this wasn't Naomi. The hands were too callous, too experienced to be Naomi's. As she turned her head she heard Cook say her name and she giggled in spite of herself. If she thought she was out of it, Cook was fucked out of his tree.

She felt his hands on her hips, sliding up to cup her breasts through her shirt and she decided not to care. She'd shown JJ earlier, what difference was it letting Cook feel her up? Besides – she was trying to forget everything. As she felt Cook's mouth on her neck, she closed her eyes and tried to think about anything except the way Naomi's lips had felt on the same spot only days before. She failed and lost herself in the memory.

Before she could fully relive the splendor of that night, she felt someone grab her free hand and drag her roughly away. Looking up at the owner of that hand, feeling angry that this person had ripped her away from her memories, her eyes were met with the most beautiful blue. The anger drained away as she faced the girl from her thoughts. She didn't look happy.

"Naomi," Emily said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey All - so lots of views which is great :) but i had anonymous reviews disabled on the last chapter. i've enabled them this time so hopefully i get some more reviews - if you don't like it - that's ok :) maybe offer a suggestion on how to improve it? i won't get offended! this is my first attempt at fan fiction so the guidance would be appreciated! anyway - here is chapter two!

Disclaimer: don't own em. duh. wish i did.

**Naomi's POV  
----------**

Naomi made her way through the line at the club trying to fight her way to the door. She disliked clubs. Or rather, she disliked the people who were at clubs. So fucking wrapped up in themselves that they had no care for anyone else. Pushing her way through the last clump of girls, she found Effy leaning against the wall. Stopping and feeling triumphant about making her way, she bantered with her for a moment about Cook. When it appeared that Effy had closed the topic, Naomi looked to the ground wondering why she'd come.

She knew deep down that the only reason she'd come was to see her. Emily. Naomi wasn't even sure if she would be here tonight. The club wasn't really the red-head's scene either, but Naomi hadn't been able to resist the chance of seeing her. Even if it was just to observe.

As if reading her mind, Effy pointedly asked "No Emily?" Naomi was set to give the standard reply when Effy called out "Truth".

Naomi let out a slight sigh and debated whether to be honest. _Oh, fuck it_. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out." Effy stated with a smile. Naomi smirked. Great.

"So?" Effy pushed.

"So I'm straight!" Naomi replied hurriedly. She knew it wasn't going to work. She knew Effy would see right through it, but she wouldn't go down without a little fight. When asked if she was sure, Naomi gathered her courage and finally asked "If I said no, would I regret it?"

"Probably," Effy started, "but, not because of me."

Naomi had to smile at that. _Fucking truth._ "We are objects of lust." She said with a small shrug trying to play it cool. Inside she was panicking. If the brunette could see it, who else could? Could her mum? Could their friends? Her thoughts were stopped by Effy asking whether it was making her feel good.

"Not really," Naomi lied, looking at the ground. She couldn't allow herself to give away more than she already had. She wasn't ready to admit to anyone just how good it felt to be with Emily. How right.

Effy turned and stood beside Naomi, "So, I suggest we go in there and get so monumentally fucked up that we forget all about…"

Naomi was still in her thoughts when she noticed the girl had stopped speaking. Following the brunettes gaze, she noticed Freddy and Katie in line a bit behind them. Naomi turned to Effy, giving her the same knowing look that had just been used on her. "You love him." She stated. Effy seemed terrified and replied with a soft and hesitant "no", but was saved from further comments by Thomas calling them up to the front of the line. He seemed overly excited next to her and Effy, bouncing on his feet and clapping his hands lightly. He was speaking about friends when Naomi started thinking about the red head again.

The girl was really the only true friend that Naomi had. There were others she talked to of course, but no one saw her quite the way Emily did. She didn't believe, didn't want to believe, anyone else when they told her they thought she could do anything. Not her mum, not her teachers, not her other friends. But Emily had said it with such sweet sincerity, such conviction, in that quiet raspy voice of hers.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Katie and Freddy joined them. Katie saying only a simple "Hey" to her caused confusion and she had to ask whether the girl was going to be her normal bitchy self. Katie replied softly, saying sure, maybe later. Naomi wondered if Emily had told her about them, but didn't imagine that this is how Katie would react to that news. She'd envisioned fire and flogging. Or at least yelling. Maybe some stabbing.

Thomas was too happy to notice the tension in the group and he pointed out that Cook and JJ had just arrived down the road. "Pandora is coming, and Emily is already inside." He stated cheerfully. Both Katie and Naomi looked at him when he said the girl's name. After a quick glance at each other, they both quickly made their way into the club. Freddy and Effy stayed behind lost in each other's gaze, though seemingly just waiting for Cook and JJ to catch up.

Naomi made her way to the bar, seeking much needed courage. Just knowing Emily was here had caused waves of emotion to flow through her. She ordered a Vodka 7, asking for another one after downing it. Once it was poured, she turned and looked over the dance floor at the mass of people. The band wasn't bad as she expected and found herself nodding her head to the beat. Katie ordered her drink and started to flirt with the bartender, ignoring Naomi which was fine with the blonde.

Sipping slowly, she easily spotted Emily dancing. _How could anyone miss her?_ Naomi thought. _She's fucking gorgeous._ Naomi sat on a barstool, eyes locked on the girl who stirred sensations in her that she'd only read about. She watched her let the walls of shyness down, and she doubted she'd seen anything sexier. She watched the red-head move her body to the music. Watched as she stopped moving, losing herself in thought. Watched as the girl shook her head and started to dance again with new determination. Naomi felt the side of her mouth curl up. _So, I'm not the only one pining am I Ems?_

She remembered the night they spent together at the lake as if it had happened yesterday. It had been amazing. Better than amazing. Indescribable. She shook her head slightly; trying to regain control of her thoughts before they ventured too deep and she lost herself altogether. Instead, she remembered how she hadn't wanted to leave Emily on the stoop after they had fallen asleep holding hands through the cat flap, but was too scared to face the girl when she'd awoken. Instead she'd written "Thank you" on a piece of paper from her bag. After she'd tucked it into the girl's sleeve, she'd bent slowly and kissed her hand softly, resting it gently inside the cat flap.

"Thank you" hadn't even begun to cover it, but she wanted the girl to know how much the night had meant to her. She'd never bared her soul like that to anyone before and Emily was so sweet. She didn't open the door, even after Naomi had made her admissions. She respected that the blonde wasn't ready for that. She didn't push for more, even though Naomi _knew_ that she could have. Emily must have known that the girl wouldn't have been able to resist, but was willing to forego her own momentary happiness for the blonde's long-term sanity. Naomi had needed some time, and distance, to prove that it wasn't just a phase. That being with Emily was what she truly wanted. She couldn't stand the look of hurt in the red-head's eyes and hated being the one to put it there. So she had to be sure. Unfortunately, the only thing she was sure of now was that she wanted, no, _needed_, to see her tonight. It had been too long. She needed her fix.

Coming out of her thoughts, she noticed as Cook weaved his way onto the dance floor. He quickly made his way over to Emily causing Naomi to sit up straighter on her stool, watching a little more closely. _Surely he was just saying hi, right?_

Wrong. She watched Cook cradle Emily in his arms from behind, moving together with her in time to the music.

Naomi felt her face turn red and her body heat up as it was filled with jealousy at the sight of Cook touching Emily like that. She had never felt this way, but that hardly mattered at the moment. What mattered was that someone else, Cook of all people, had his hands on Emily. That wasn't okay.

Naomi gulped the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down on the bar, causing Katie and the bartender to look her way momentarily. The twin followed the blonde's eyes and took notice of her sister for the first time since entering the club. _Cook??_ Katie thought. _Ewww! What's that girl thinking?_ She'd started making her way towards Emily before being stopped by a hand on her arm. Turning, she looked up at Naomi. She couldn't meet her eyes as Naomi's hadn't left Emily and was about to protest when the taller girl said "No Katie. I've got her." Katie didn't have time to argue as Naomi went into the crowd. _Oh well, where's Freddie?_ Distracted, she went in search of her boyfriend.

Cook was currently grinding up behind Emily and the blonde could no longer see his hands, but knew they were somewhere on the red-head's front. Emily had her arms up and was holding a half drank bottle of vodka from the look of it. Naomi quickly made her way through the swarm of people on the floor, forcing her way through the thick masses.

Just as she reached them, she saw Cook place his lips on Emily's neck. As she remembered how good it felt to have her own lips there, something inside Naomi snapped. She reached around Cook grabbing Emily's free hand and yanked her away from the inebriated boy, having to use every bit of her self control not to slap him upside the head.

Emily struggled against the pull momentarily, but the hand wouldn't let go of hers. She looked up at her captor with anger. Naomi watched as it drained away when she saw who it was currently holding her hand. _In public._

"Naomi," she said softly.

"Emily," the blonde replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all - here is part three - i will post 4 soon - thanks for the lovely reviews :) keep them coming! also - the rest of the fic is from alternating perspectives (or at least not as segregated as the intro was) - thanks for reading! again - i don't own em.

----

"Having fun?" Naomi asked Emily, her tone cold.

Before the girl could reply, Cook jumped in. "Oi, bugger off yea, we're busy! Emily was about to get a taste of the cookie monster."

"Was she now?" Though Naomi was addressing Cook, her eyes hadn't left the red-head's and Emily was struggling to make sense of the situation. _She's here._

"Naomi," Emily said again. That seemed to be the only thing she could say. _Maybe drinking so much wasn't such a great idea…_ She'd only wanted to forget. But now, seeing her, hearing her, feeling her, she couldn't help but remember.

"Naomi, no. We were only dancing." Emily started to explain.

"Really, Emily? Do you let everyone you dance with grab your tits?" Naomi knew she wasn't being fair, but she couldn't help the emotions Emily brought out in her. _Jeez Naomi, you're the one ignoring her! You're the one running scared! You have no claim on her._

Emily didn't like the painful expression on the taller girl's face. Looking down, she noticed with a small smile that when Naomi had grabbed her hand to drag her away from Cook, their fingers had entwined unconsciously. _And she's not pulled away yet. That must be a good sign, right?_ Emily started to move her thumb gently against Naomi's hand. Still, the girl didn't pull away. Emily relaxed a little, finding hope that it would be alright.

Gaining confidence, but speaking softly enough that only the blonde could hear, she replied "Why don't you dance with me and find out then yea?"

Emily saw something flash in Naomi's eyes but was soon blocked by Cook stepping between them. _Fucking Cook! Get out of the way! What was that look? Anger, shock, want? What!?_

Naomi was, for once, thankful for Cook's presence as it allowed her to dodge the red head's proposal. _Wasn't exactly expecting that now were you?_ She thought to herself. _I should have remembered that Emily + alcohol = feisty Ems._

Cook spoke loudly so both girls could hear him over the music, "Ok Naomi, you can join us then. It's my fucking lucky day! This'll knock off #1 & #3 on my to-do list." Mistaking Naomi's distracted look at Emily's remark as interest in his statement; Cook went on to shout his explanation, throwing his hands in the air: "#1 - Threesome and #3 - Lesbiaaaannnnnnss!"

Cook placed his hands on Naomi's hips and started to dance between them when he felt a hard smack to the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?!"

Naomi chuckled inwardly at Emily's outburst, doing what she herself had wanted to do only moments before. She watched Cook rub the small welt forming at the base of his skull. As he moved his head to turn towards Emily, Naomi saw the fierceness of her glare. She could only liken it to a lioness protecting her cubs and the blonde felt goose bumps form on her arms. _That look, for me? Wow…_

"Piss off, Cook." Emily said forcefully between clenched teeth. He got the message after looking back at Naomi and seeing her agreement. Grabbing the bottle Emily was still holding as he left the dance floor, he shouted "Fine, but I'm taking this! Fucking girls. Crazy."

Noticing the dazed look in the blonde's eyes and thinking she was still angry at her, Emily tried to clarify. "Naomi, what you saw before, you have to know it meant nothing." Desperate for the taller girl to believe her, Emily grabbed her other hand and took a small step closer to her. "Less than nothing. It meant less than the smallest amount of nothing. If there is an amount smaller than the smallest amount of nothing, it meant even less than that." She knew she was rambling and not really making sense, but she needed Naomi to understand.

"Then why do it?" Naomi asked after a moment. She had to know before exposing the feelings that seeing her dance with Cook had brought up.

_Because you were ignoring me! Because I've been going crazy this last week thinking about you, and about that night at the lake. Because I've been losing my mind at not having any contact with you!_ She thought of all the things she wanted to answer with, but the music was too loud to have that kind of conversation. _Let's see if this works…_ Emily thought to herself. Leaning in close to the blonde's ear, she whispered softly, "Can we go somewhere?"

When Naomi felt the warmth of Emily's face next to hers and the girls breath on her ear, she closed her eyes. _Sensory overload!_ Hearing Emily say the words she had said a week prior was wreaking havoc on her concentration. They brought with them all the memories she had been trying to ignore. _Wow, way to have self control! You're still angry remember?_

But she couldn't resist the pull. Clearing her throat, she played out her part of the conversation. "Where?"

Emily, still leaning close to the blonde, ducked her head a little, knowing that she was blushing and probably smiling like a goof. "Anywhere."

Naomi, eyes sill closed, nodded. _Bloody hell, get a hold of yourself girl._

Letting go of one of her hands, Emily led Naomi to the coat room to pick up her jacket. The blonde loved it when the usually shy girl displayed her "take charge" attitude. It took quite a bit for it to come out and Naomi had only seen it a few times before. She thought back to the day the twin had brought her the application to be student president. Remembering the look on Emily's face when she'd burst back into her room and confronted her about acting like a total twat, Naomi smiled. _Oh Ems, you're so hot when you're angry._

Allowing herself to look at the twin who held her hand, Naomi noticed how hot she really did look. The dancing had caused a few strands of hair to cling to the sides of her face and small beads of sweat to form on the girl's neck and shoulders. Naomi's eyes glazed over as more memories of their time together at the lake flooded back to her. _Seriously Naomi!_

Not noticing when Emily stopped walking, Naomi bumped into the shorter girl. Reaching out, she placed her free hand on the girl's hip to stabilize them both. "Fuck, sorry," Naomi mumbled. Emily's tank top had ridden up a little and Naomi could feel the girl's bare skin beneath her fingers. _Christ_.

Emily looked back at her, not even trying to stop the smile that formed when she recognized the look in Naomi's eyes from the night at the lake. Melting inside, she replied with a quiet "S'alright." Truth be told, anything that resulted in Naomi's touch was welcome. She gently placed her free hand over Naomi's, keeping it in place. They stood like that together; Naomi just slightly to Emily's right behind her, one hand clasped in each others at Emily's side and the others connected on Emily's opposite hip. They were standing close enough that Emily could feel Naomi's chest rise and fall as the girl breathed. _Perfect_, they both thought.

"Hey Effy," Emily finally said, remembering why she'd stopped in the first place. Naomi looked up and noticed the girl for the first time. _Oh, shit. This isn't going to be good._

"Hello," the brunette replied with her typical half-smile and amusement in her eyes. She noticed the girls' stance and had seen the distracted look on Naomi's face before she'd run into Emily. "Object of lust again are we?" she asked the blonde, with just the slightest bit of teasing in her tone.

Emily turned her head to the right and gave Naomi a questioning look. _Lust?_

Naomi could feel her face flush and was glad for the darkness. Clearing her throat she quickly looked at Emily, then back to Effy replying, "It would seem so."

"Making you feel good yet?" the girl continued. She knew that Naomi would kill her later for this, but it was too much fun. She would never say it aloud, but she had been pulling for the girls to get together all year. It was clear from the first day of college that Emily still had feelings for Naomi and, as much as Naomi tried to hide it, Effy could tell that she felt it too. The fact that she'd let Katie go on thinking it was her who had kissed Emily and hadn't set the record straight was proof enough for her.

Emily turned her head down to the floor to hide the slight look of hurt that had crossed her face. _What did she mean by 'yet'? Did she not like the night at the lake? Was I not good?_

Naomi noticed the red-head looking at the floor and knew that she would need to reassure the girl once they were alone. _You are so paying for this later, Effy. I'll be damned if I ever confide in you again!_ But the blonde wasn't really angry. She knew Effy was really just trying to help open the lines of communication between them.

"I'll get back to you on that. We're going somewhere a little quieter to have a chat."

Effy raised her eyebrow, told them to have a good night and mouthed to the blonde once Emily had turned away, "Truth."

Naomi nodded, rolling her eyes. _Fucking truth._


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews guys :) The traffic thing is interesting - i can't believe that many people have click into the story hah. Hopefully they don't all think it sucks and then leave! ;) Here is part four. Now and livejournal are up to speed with each other. Hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer - don't own em. with i did. sad that i don't. awww.

----

"Come on then," Naomi said after Effy had walked away. "Let's get our coats and get out of here."

Though Emily nodded, her eyes were still on the floor and she didn't move. Naomi knew that the red-head was thinking about the _'yet'_ comment Effy had made moments before. "Emily," she started, "I will explain. Let's just get out of here." _Before we run into anyone else._ She gently pulled the hand currently on Emily's hip back a little, causing the smaller girl to lean into the her.

Emily gave a soft sigh. _Well, either way, at least I'll know._ Finding her resolve, she continued on her way to the coat room with Naomi walking behind her, their hands still clasped. Both girls were thankful when they made it out unnoticed.

Outside, they were faced with the chill of night time. Deciding quickly to go to Emily's place as it was closer, and empty for the night, they started walking. "My parents are on a weekend business thing for dad's gym and my little brother is staying at a friends place for the night." Emily had explained. When Naomi asked about Katie, Emily just laughed. "Yea, like Katie would pass up a chance to spend the night at Freddy's." So all in all it was the best choice. Naomi's mum and Keiran were home having some alone time and neither girl wanted to face that.

The walk was mostly quiet, both girls lost in thought about what was going to happen. Naomi wondering if she had the courage to say how she felt and Emily wondering if she could handle any more rejection from the blonde.

"Here we are," Emily announced as they walked up the pathway, stopping once she reached the door, Naomi right behind her.

_She's standing almost as close as she was at the club. Bloody hell, concentrate Emily. Key goes in lock. Turn key. Turn Handle. Door opens. It's not that hard._ She scoffed at her own thoughts. Shouldn't have been hard, but Naomi was making it rather difficult to do something even as easy as breathing at the moment.

Naomi waited as Emily fumbled with the keys trying to get the door unlocked. "Hmm. Nice cat flap. Looks familiar..." She said softly into Emily's ear with a smile.

Emily blushed and almost dropped her keys. "Oh yea?" was the best she could come up with in response.

Noticing Emily's focus failing, she asked "Want me to take care of that for you?" Naomi raised an eyebrow. "I'm cold and have a few ideas on how to warm up."

Emily coughed to clear her throat. _Jeez, could she be any more distracting? Any more insinuating?_ Finally getting the door unlocked, she practically fell inside as she pushed it open. Naomi giggled a little at the sight. _Aww Emily. You're so cute when you're flustered. I really should stop, but it's just so much fun._

The red-head looked back at Naomi and noticed the amusement on her face. _Oh that brat, she's doing this on purpose! Well, two can play at that._ Having already removed her shoes, Emily removed her coat and hung it up beside the door.

"So, you mentioned wanting to warm up Naomi. How would you like to?" she asked suggestively, taking a step closer to the blonde who had yet to remove any of her outerwear. Naomi froze. _Crap._

"Hmm..." was all she could say.

Emily put her hands on Naomi's shoulders, close to her neck, and leaned in close to the girls ear. "How about something hot?"

She heard Naomi swallow and glowed on the inside. _I can't believe I can affect her like this._

"Su-sure." Naomi cursed at her stutter.

"Perfect, I have just the thing." Emily purred, moving her hands closer to Naomi's neck. The blonde stood there, motionless. _Oh my God, she's going to kiss me!_

"And what would that be?" Naomi asked, finally finding her voice, her eyes shining as they looked into Emily's.

Emily smiled and started to slowly unzip Naomi's coat. She could feel the heat of Naomi's body and knew that she wanted this girl in her life for a very long time. Forever if possible. "Hot chocolate of course. You really should take your coat off and stay awhile." At that, she turned and walked into the kitchen in search.

Naomi gawked at Emily's back. _Wow..._ She did as suggested and removed her coat before the rest of Emily's statement registered. "Wait...hot chocolate? Are you serious? Don't you have anything stronger?" She called after her.

Emily peeked her head around the corner and laughed, "Sure, we can add Bailey's if you like." _I don't want anything too strong. I don't want this to be another alcohol/drug enabled night. I want it to be real. Whatever the outcome._

"Mmm. Sounds lovely actually." Naomi had walked into the kitchen and was leaning against the door frame. She watched Emily move about the kitchen, preparing the drinks. _You know you like her. You know you're falling for her._ Naomi shook her head, trying to stop the thoughts, the feelings that the red-head caused. But they wouldn't stop. _You know you've already fallen._

"Here you go," Emily said as she handed Naomi a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "Thanks," she replied.

They stood in the kitchen for a moment, unsure, before Naomi asked "Do you want to sit down somewhere?"

Emily shook her head at her own bad manners, "Yes of course, sorry. We can go upstairs, to my room, downstairs, to the den, or oh! You've never been here before. Let me show you around." Naomi laughed softly but followed the girl as she did a quick tour. They started in the basement and Naomi was shocked at how much gym equipment was down there. "Oh my god, your dad must be huge!" Emily laughed, "He's definitely Fitch, that's for sure." Seeing Naomi's confusion, she went on to explain. "That's my dad's gym slogan. 'Don't get Fit, get Fitch.' "

Naomi couldn't hold back the laughter. "And you think I'M bad at slogans!" she exclaimed after she got control of herself again, making reference to her possible political slogan of 'Naomi, get to know me.'

Emily smiled. "How do you think I noticed it was so bad to start with? I've got loads of experience with bad slogans."

The two made their way back up to the main floor and Emily tried to make it quick. She wanted to prevent Naomi from seeing what was in the living room. "Not much here other than the kitchen, which you already saw. There's the dining room, a powder room and that's about that." But she couldn't escape, Naomi saw what she was trying to avoid. The family photos.

"Awww, how cute!" Naomi said, looking over all the pictures. It seemed that Emily and Katie were always wearing the same outfits. "Did your parents always dress you the same?"

"Yea, pretty much." Emily agreed. "They let us pick the outfit though, well, from when we were 5. We'd switch off years."

Naomi held up one of the photos for Emily to see, "And who picked this outfit?" She asked coyly.

"That would be me. As if Katie would wear that without being forced." Emily smiled fondly at the memory. Katie had been so angry at her.

"Well, it's my favourite, hands down." Naomi said as she replaced the photo. Walking up to Emily and added, "And for the record, you make a very cute sailor." Emily blushed and turned around quickly.

"Right, anyway, that was the living room." She continued with the tour, thankful to be out of the room. Climbing the stairs with Naomi behind her, she suddenly started to get nervous. _Uh oh, crap. Is my room clean? Do I have anything embarrassing lying around?_ "So, here is the main bathroom, that's my parents room, that's my brother's room, and this is mine and Katie's room." She pushed the door open, hoping that it was presentable. It was. _Whew._

"Gee, well, I don't have to ask whose side is whose now do I?" Naomi said with a smile and Emily laughed. "No, I guess it's pretty obvious." Looking at her side of the room, there were lots of pictures of girls, mostly blonde girls she noticed, while Katie's side was plastered with pictures of half naked guys.

Naomi walked into the room and sat on the edge of Emily's bed, sipping her drink. "It's nice." Naomi said after a moment. "Let's just stay in here to talk." Emily nodded and went to join the blonde on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright - here we go - last part of this story is up - *wipes tear* my first fan fiction - completed. Thanks everyone so much for your replies and comments - the support helped me finish it! Let me know what you think please!

----

The girls sat together on Emily's bed, finishing their drinks in awkward silence. As soon as Naomi had taken her last sip, Emily grabbed her mug and set it on her bed side table. Gathering her courage, she asked cheekily, "Feel warmer?"

Naomi laughed softly, "Yes, much. Thank you. It's been ages since I've had hot chocolate."

After nodding, grateful that the girl didn't think her odd for wanting something so plain, Emily lost her nerve and needed to fiddle. She decided music was the key. _All important moments on TV have soft music playing in the background. That will help. _She quickly moved from the bed and went to the twin's stereo. "Feel like listening to music?" She asked.

"Sure, yea. Music sounds good." Naomi replied, matching her nervousness.

After skipping a few songs, some quicker than others, (as she hoped Naomi didn't catch Celine Dion's 'Falling into You') she finally settled on one of her favourite soundtracks: Amélie. _Perfect_, she thought. _This won't cause much distraction. It's light and it's got hardly any words._ She hit play and turned the volume down to fit background music. _Definitely perfect._

While the red-head had sorted through the music, Naomi attempted to squash her own jitters by stretching out. She propped herself up against the wall with a few of Emily's pillows. _Mmm, they smell nice. _Sigh. _You're seriously hopeless. I don't know why you even bother pretending that you're not head over heels in love with her._

Emily watched as Naomi made herself more comfortable. _On my bed!_ She thought, giddily. She was looking over at Katie's bed, wondering if she should sit over there and give Naomi some space when the blonde intercepted her thoughts. "Don't be silly Ems; there is plenty of room over here." Emily nodded and sat down cross legged facing her side.

After a few moments of just listening to the music, Naomi couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be said. Anything.

"Right then," the blonde started, "aren't you glad we've had this talk then yea?"

Chuckling, Emily replied "Oh yes. I'm glad we straightened everything out. I feel loads better."

"Great, I'll just be on my way then." Naomi pretended to get off the bed when Emily, laughing, put a hand on her arm, stopping her from leaving. Looking down at the hand and feeling her stomach flip at the sight of Emily touching her, Naomi shook her head slightly and gave a half smile. _Oh yes, totally in love. _

Thankful for the comic relief and for breaking the ice, Emily regained her nerve. "Ok Naomi, really, what's going on here? I mean, I'm confused. We kissed. We more than kissed. We made love. It was amazing. Perfect. But you left me there. Then, you sit at my door crying, telling me everything that I've wanted to hear you say to me for years." Emily took a breath. "But again, you left me there and ignored me for ages. You didn't answer my text message, you didn't call, and I didn't see you at college. So finally, I decide to have a night out. Have some fun. Get fucking shit faced and let go. You actually show up, see me dancing with Cook," she stopped, looked Naomi and stated with extra emphasis, "which _was_ harmless by the way. But you freak out and get mad at me. You start acting all jealous or something. Then Effy says something about lust and whether it's making you feel good, '_yet'_, and…" Emily trailed off. She knew she'd been rambling but needed to get it all out at once. Sighing, Emily said, almost in a whisper, "I don't know what's going on between us. Please, just be honest with me."

_Honest. There's that bloody concept again. Fucking truth. Get's you in trouble every time. _Naomi, in an effort to buy herself some more time, turned her body and sat cross legged so she was now facing the red-head. She put her hands on Emily's knees and tried to collect her thoughts.

"You have to understand Ems, I'm not like you." Seeing the hurt in the other girl's eye, she quickly clarified. "No, I don't mean that. I mean, I have a hard time with emotions and any sort of personal confrontation. Shocking I know." She added sarcastically. "But really, give me a political rally any day. I can stand up in front of our classmates or in front of hundreds of people that I don't even know and spout off how the world should be a better place and that we should all be doing our part. That's easy." Naomi tapped Emily's knees. "This," she stressed, "_This_ is hard."

Emily waited patient, sensing that the girl wasn't finished yet.

"I've avoided this exact situation my entire life." She started again, almost to herself. "Emotional attachment I mean. I don't even have a pet. I had a goldfish once. It died. I cried for weeks. Honestly. Anyway, I'm not very good at this. It scares me." The last bit came out so quiet that she wasn't sure Emily could even hear her.

"You're doing fine," Emily reassured, placing her hands overtop of Naomi's, gently running her thumb over the backs of them. "Just keep talking."

"I don't know how to do this. I can't think properly. I feel like everything's a little fuzzy. Maybe you put too much Bailey's in the hot chocolate."

"Naomi, I didn't put any in. Really, you're doing great."

_So much for trying to get out of this. _Naomi sighed. _Oh just face up you pathetic twat. _"Ok," finding her resolve, she rushed in before she lost it again, "Then the truth is this. I can't fucking think when I'm around you. You make it so hard to do anything. And so easy at the same time. I meant what I said at your door that night. You make me feel like a better person. You really do. Like I could do anything. People have told me that before y'know, that I could do anything. People I've known for years and years. But I only believe you. It's like…my brain, it has this 'auto-accept anything said by Emily Fitch' button that's been switched on since we met. I tried turning it off. I tried getting you out of my head. Nothing fucking works."

Emily started to say something, trying to assure the blonde that she wasn't alone, but Naomi kept going. "No, I need to get this out. You asked for it. You wanted it. So take it. Do you know the first thought in my head when I wake up every morning?"

"'I need to pee?'"

Naomi laughed, "Even before that." Emily shook her head. "Your eyes. Not even the rest of you. Just your eyes. They're fucking gorgeous Ems. Really. I lie in bed every single fucking morning and think about your eyes. Every morning since college started. I tried to ignore it. I tried to pretend I didn't. But that's a time when you can't control your thoughts. I've realized that now. When we were at the lake…" She trailed off, unsure how to proceed. "Emily, it _was _perfect. The rest of the world just fucked off and the things we did…well. You heard Effy. She had asked about us while waiting in line tonight, and I basically said that I was lusting after you. She asked if it was making me feel good, but I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her that yes, yes it felt amazing. That I wanted you over and over again. That I've wanted you every moment since. I couldn't admit that to her. To anyone. Not even to myself. It was the best thing I've ever felt." She stopped for a moment to see if Emily was registering her words, and when she saw that the red-head's beautiful brown eyes had a slight mist over them, she continued on.

"I can't take it anymore, Emily. It hurts. This feeling inside of me when I see you. When I hear your voice. _God, _your voice." Naomi rocked back a little and tightened her grip on the girl's legs. "That's the second thing I think about in the morning by the way, and this one sticks with me all day. It's so husky, all the time. So intense, so fucking sexy. You shouldn't be allowed to use it without permission first. It's unfair. You could be telling me that it's pissing rain outside or that I just flunked my entrance exams or a limitless supply of other drabble and it doesn't fucking matter. Your voice is…it's…fucking hell - I don't even know what word to use! This is what you do to me. I forget how to speak. Just being near you like this. We're not even really touching!"

Emily was smiling, ignoring the tears that were forming in her eyes. _I get why people cry out of happiness now, _she thought, taking all that the blonde had to offer. "Naomi," she started.

"Seductive!" the blonde practically shouted. "That's what your voice is. Seductive. Jesus. That took long enough. So yea, alright? You're my first and second thought in the morning. Then I think about how I need to pee." She pushed her hair back behind her ear as she continued. "Seriously Emily. I know this must sound like a bunch of clichéd lines from a stupid Hollywood movie but really, I fucking mean it. Then, as if that isn't bad enough. I get to see you, practically every day. But I can't touch you. I can't even show you that I care. That would be giving away too much. You could hurt me. I can't even tell you that I love you because I'm too scared that it will all just end in shit." Emily gasped at what the blonde had said. "Before I sleep – you know what I think?" Emily just stared at her, hardly paying attention to what she was saying now. Her focus on those three words that slipped by unnoticed from Naomi's lips. "Emily? Hello???" Naomi called, seeing that she'd lost the girl's attention. _God, what's she fucking thinking that is so important??_

"Naomi…you said…before…just now…did you…" Emily couldn't think.

"Yea, I know I said a lot. I told you that you asked for it, that you'd have to take it all. And you zone out on me half way though! No wond…" _Oh shit. Wait. Did i? I did…I said it didn't I? I told her I loved her. Oh god, what the fuck Naomi! Ok, calm down. Maybe it's okay. You know she likes you. She's liked you for two years. Maybe it will be okay. Maybe she feels it back…but…she's not said it back. She's not said anything…_

Emily saw as it dawned on the blonde what she'd admitted. "Naomi," she started again, "did you mean it?"

She saw her chance. She could just say that it was a slip. That she meant she loved her as a friend, a best friend, a sister. Anything but the truth. She looked into the eyes she woke to every morning in her mind and knew that she couldn't lie to her. Wouldn't. Not anymore. _Fucking truth. _"Bloody hell. Emily, I meant what I said. I love you. As in – In love with you. As in –" she was cut off as Emily leaned forward and kissed her, pushing her backwards and crawling on top of her. Naomi wound her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her back.

"I love you too." She whispered quietly in the girl's ear when she pulled back.

"Oh, well, good then." _Suave Naomi. Real suave. Just give me a rainbow cape, a fucking spandex outfit and call me Super-Suave. I'm Bristol's newest super hero._

Emily smiled and settled her head in the crook of Naomi's neck. They lay together like that for a few moments as she lazily drew patterns on the blonde's stomach. Then Naomi started to run her fingers lightly along the bare skin on Emily's arm. "So, do you want to know what I think about every night before I sleep?"

Emily nodded and Naomi rolled them over, covering her body with her own and slowly kissed her again. Moving her lips down the red-heads neck, she made her way around to her ear, gently nipping at the lobe and whispering her thoughts as she lost herself in memories. "I think about your eyes again. The way you look at me. The way they see _me _and not just who I want them to. I think about the look in them when you want me. When you want to kiss me. You have very expressive eyes, baby. I think about your voice, your sex-in-a-sound voice that instantly causes my body to react." She could hear Emily's breathing increase and feel her chest as it expanded, trying to capture enough air. She continued her slow soft kissing to the girls other side, taking small bites at the base of her neck causing the red-head to moan.

"I think about your hands. The way they feel on my skin. The way it felt to have you touch me everywhere. To feel me. I think about how it felt to have your nails digging into my back as I took you." Naomi shuddered slightly, trying to keep herself under control. "I think about how it felt to touch you. How perfect you felt over me. How perfect you felt under me. How perfect I felt inside of you."

Emily's swallowed – hard. Voice husky, she offered a suggestion. "Better idea Naomi, why don't you show me?"


End file.
